Secangkir cokelat dan Muffin
by CarmineR
Summary: Yoosung duduk sendiri di sebuah kafe hanya ditemani dengan cokelat hangat dan 3 muffin manis. /Typo,Rush,AU/ Untuk merayakan #YKDAY2k17


**.**

 **.**

 **Mystic mesengger milik Cheritz**

 **.**

 **Typo and Rush**

 **.**

 _[ Untuk Event_ #YKDAY2k17 _]_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Yoosung mendorong pintu kaca kafe di hadapannya sementara orang berlalu lalang di balik punggungnya. Aroma cokelat hangat dan lelehan madu menyerbu indera penciumannya ketika ia memijakkan langkahnya ke dalam area kafe. Seketika itu perutnya terasa nyeri dan Yoosung baru menyadari bahwa ia belum menyentuh makanan sejak kemarin siang.

Pandangannya menyapu seluruh bagian kafe namun ia tak mendapati seorang sosok yang ia sudah nanti-nantikan. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk memesan makanan ringan sebagai penganjal di lambungnya. Secangkir cantik berisi cokelat hangat guna menyegarkan pikirannya dan 3 cup muffin dengan rasa yang berbeda, kayu manis, cokelat, dan pisang.

Setelah itu ia memilih tempat duduk tak jauh dari pintu agar gadis itu dapat menyadari kehadirannya kelak dengan cepat.

Yoosung mengaduk-aduk minumannya, membuat marshmallow putih yang tampak manis itu tenggelam kemudian timbul di permukaan cokelat panas yang masih menguarkan uapnya. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada jam digital di pergelangan tangannya. Masih 15 menit sebelum kedatangannya. Yoosung menghela napas. Kuku-kukunya mengetuk gugup pinggir meja kayu beraroma khas itu. Rasa gugup membuat dirinya merasa mual. Sebenarnya ini adalah kencan pertama Yoosung di dalam hidupnya. Wajar saja kalau ia merasa gelisah.

Kata Rika, gadis yang akan Yoosung cintai kelak adalah seseorang yang beruntung karena telah berhasil memikat sepupunya itu. Tapi Yoosung memiliki pendapat yang berbeda bahwa ialah yang merasa keberuntungan berada di sisiinya.

Gadis itu sebenarnya adalah kakak kelas Yoosung. Ia memiliki surai pirang stroberi yang selalu sukses membuat Yoosung lupa akan bernapas apabila sang gadis melintas di hadapannya. Aroma samar yang menguar dari sang gadis berupa campuran apel, lily, dan coklat selalu membuat Yoosung berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tak mendekap kakak kelasnya itu. Intinya Yoosung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Tapi Yoosung," kata Rika setelah menjemput dirinya dari sekolah tempo hari. "Rasanya gadis itu sedikit...," Rika terdiam mencoba mencari kata yang pas untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya yang menggantung sementara manik _green leaf_ nya menatap sang gadis yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dengan tatapan menilai, "berbeda dari yang kubayangkan."

Yoosung mengerutkan alis. Namun pandangannya melekat pada sang kakak kelas yang kini sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. "Maksudmu, _Noona?"_

Rika sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekelompok gadis yang berisik itu. Murid-murid berseragam hilir mudik di sekiling Yoosung dan Rika sementara keduanya sedang menunggu jemputan dari bibi mereka. "Gadis itu tak cocok denganmu."

Rasa sakit hati melintas di wajah Yoosung. Ia tak mengangkat suaranya.

Rika terburu-buru meluruskan. "Bukan begitu, Yoosung. Maksudku, dia bukan tipe yang kau sukai."

Yoosung sedikit merengut. "Maksud _Noona_ dia bukan orang yang baik?" Baru kali ini Yoosung merasa sedikit kecewa dengan pendapat Rika.

Rika menyelipkan sejumput rambut di balik daun telinga kirinya. Ia tahu tipe gadis yang Yoosung sukai sejak dahulu. _Aku tak peduli bagaimana tampangnya, aku akan mencintainya apabila ia memiliki hati sebaik malaikat,_ kata Yoosung kala itu. Jadi Rika memilih diam dan melontarkan permintaan maaf pada Yoosung. Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika mendengar tawa membahana dari si gadis yang Yoosung sukai beserta beberapa kata kasar yang terlontar.

Yoosung tak tahu ketika seputung rokok terselip di antara jemari jenjang kakak kelasnya, namun Rika dapat melihatnya meski si gadis berupaya untuk menut-nutupinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Yoosung mulai mencungkil-cungkil permukaan muffin pisangnya ketika rasa bosan menimpanya. Dua muffin lainnya sudah habis tanpa sisa setelah Yoosung melahapnya dengan rakus, akan tetapi ia tak terlalu suka dengan rasa pisang walaupun muffin itu memiliki tampilan yang paling menarik.

Pandangan Yoosung beralih dari isi kafe yang mulai sepi dengan pengunjung pada jalanan untuk pejalan di luar. Matanya mencari-cari sosok yang ia sudah tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi.

'Apa ia tak datang ya?' Sebuah pikiran negatif muncul dalam benaknya sebelum Yoosung menggeleng-geleng kepala mencoba menghapus teori konyol itu. Tak mungkin sang kakak kelas tega meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tak mungkin gadis bermanik keabu-abuan itu tega tak datang ke kencan pertama mereka setelah menggiyakan permintaan Yoosung yang terdengar tiba-tiba sekali itu dengan wajah sumringah.

Yoosung memperbaiki gestur tubuhnya ketika seorang gadis berpakaian pelayan kafe itu melintas di sisinya kemudian membersihkan piring kotor pada meja sebelahnya.

"Anda menunggu seseorang?" Suara lembut mengegetkan Yoosung yang sedang setengah melamun itu.

Yoosung mendongak dan mendapati pelayan tadi berdiri di sisinya dengan piring kotor di tangan kirinya. Senyum lembut tersuging di bibir si gadis.

'Aaaa," Yoosung memutar pikirannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "anggap saja seperti itu."

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti sebelum berkata, "sebenarnya kafe ini akan segera tutup. Tapi kalau orang yang anda tunggu itu penting, saya bisa menunggunya lagi."

Yoosung merasa pipinya terbakar. Mungkin gadis itu sadar bahwa Yoosung sudah di sini berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu, tampak menunggu seseorang. Mungkin ia benar-benar tak akan datang, salah satu sudut hatinya berbisik prasangkaan itu.

Sang pelayan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Yoosung yang sedang mengaduk-aduk endapan minuman cokelatnya untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa sedihnya itu. Sang kakak kelas itu tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Yoosung setelah ia menerima tawarannya itu. Bahkan berkali-kali, Yoosung meminta pendapat Zen, salah satu sahabatnya, tentang kencannya. Ia juga pasti tak tahu bahwa Yoosung juga telah merencanakan tempat mereka untuk berjalan-jalan hingga membuat pemuda itu begadang hanya untuk mencari refsensi saja.

Kini gadis itu telah menghancurkan perjuangan yang telah Yoosung kerjakan.

Yoosung tak merasa sedih sama sekali. Rasa sakit karena telah dikhianati menyebar dalam diirinya. Perkataan Rika tergiang di kepalanya, kini Yoosung menyesali karena telah pernah kecewa dengan Rika. Ia juga merasa bodoh karena telah mengabaikan ucapan kawan-kawannya di sekolah ketika Yoosung mengatakan pada mereka kalau ia akan berkencan dengan gadis itu. Kata mereka, sang kakak kelas itu memang sedikit terkenal dengan julukan 'Pemberi harapan palsu' di antara para pemuda di sekolah. Gadis berambut pirangitu akan menerima permintaan kencan itu kemudian ia akan mencampakkkan janji itu. Bahkan katanya hal itu sering dijadikan taruhan oleh gengnya.

Kala itu Yoosung hanya menanggapinya dengan konyol. Kini ia masuk ke dalam daftar Cowok-Yang-Dicampakkan-Oleh-Kakak-Kelas itu.

Ketika Yoosung hendak bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari kafe ini dengan membawa beban berat tak kasat mata di punggungnya. Saat Yoosung melangkah menjauhi tempat ia duduk tadi, terdengar suara gelisah pelayan tadi di sudut ruangan kafe. Yoosung menoleh dan mendapati sang gadis sedang berdiri gugup sementara 2 pria kekar berotot sedang menggodanya dan menutup jalan dengan kaki mereka.

Tak ada seorang pun di kafe ini kecuali Yoosung, sang pelayan, dan dua penggoda itu. _Apa tak ada staff yang lain?_ pikir Yoosung sebelum ia teringat perkataan si pelayan tentang kafe ini akan segera tutup.

Yoosung bukanlah pahlawan, ia sedikit takut untuk membela si gadis. Namun kemarahan menyegat dirinya ketika ia melihat salah satu dari cecenguk itu membelai paha sang pelayan yang berada di balik rok selututnya itu. Si gadis menampar lengan berotot pria itu sementara Yoosung segera bergegas menuju mereka.

"Hei! Mana sopan santun kalian terhadap seorang gadis?!"

Kedua orang itu mendongak, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Yoosung. Sementara si pelayan menahan tangis takut di sudut ruangan.

"Hah? Maumu apa bocah?"

Yoosung merasa jijik sekaligus takut terhadap pria itu. "Menyingkir dari nona itu!" katanya, berusaha menyamarkan suaranya yang terdengar gemetar.

Mereka berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Yoosung. Berusaha untuk tak memberingsut menjauh, Yoosung mengokohkan pijakannya. Ia melirik ke arah si pelayan yang kini berlari menuju bagian dalam kafe. Rambut coklat sepinggangnya itu berkibar. Yoosung berharap ia pergi untuk mencari bantuan.

"Nyalimu besar juga." Salah seorang dari mereka merengut kerah baju Yoosung. Yoosung heran mengapa pengendalian emosi orang-orang seperti mereka buruk sekali.

"Hei, jangan lakukan di sini," kata temannya sambil mengedarkan pandangan gelisah. "Kalau-"

"HEI, LEPASKAN DIA. DAN ANGKAT KAKI DARI SINI SEBELUM KUPANGGIL POLISI KE KAFE INI!" Bentakan pria asing membuat Yoosung mengalihkan perhatian ke arah dapur kafe dan ia mendapati seorang pria menghunuskan pisau daging ke arah mereka dan gadis pelayan itu berdiri di sisinya.

Yoosung merasa gadis itu memerhatikannya dengan takut.

Rengutan pada kerah bajunya melonggar dan pria itu mundur menjauh. "Cih, sialan," katanya sebelum pergi dari kafe ini, diikuti oleh sekongkolannya.

"Oh ya tuhan." Gadis itu bergegas menuju Yoosung. "Anda tak apa-apa?" Nada panik terdengar jelas dalam ucapannya.

"Ya, saya tak apa." Yoosung mengelus-elus lehernya yang sedikit perih itu.

Pria asing itu mendekati mereka berdua sambil menggeleng. "Maafkan saya atas gangguan ini. Seharusnya saya tak membiarkan pelayan cantik ini melayani mereka."

Gadis itu merona, dan entah kenapa Yoosung merasa rasa malu merayap di kerongkongannya.

"Maafkan saya juga," kata pria itu pada sang gadis.

Setelah itu perkara telah selesai. dan si pelayan mengantar Yoosung hingga ke depan.

"Anu," panggil Yoosung saat mereka telah di luar.

"Hm?"

Yoosung menggaruk pipinya, gugup. "Kau selalu ada di sini kan?"

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ma...maksudku kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi..." Suara Yoosung kemudian berubah menjadi cicitan, "kau akan berada di sini kan?"

Awalnya sang gadis terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Yoosung barusan namun kini tawa manis lolos dari dua bibirnya. "Tentu saja."

Hening menimpa keduanya, hingga si gadis membungkuk. "Saya permisi dulu."

Sebelum gadis itu mendorong pintu kaca, Yoosung memanggilnya. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Yoosung memberanikan diri.

Si gadis menoleh lalu menjawab dengan menyebutkan sebuah nama.

Sebuah nama yang membuat jantung Yoosung bertalu-talu ketika mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.N**

Aduh, ini apa lagi? Begini deh hasilnya kalau ngetik buru-buru banget. Sumpah, saya baru sadar kemaren malem kalau sekarang ultah bebeb Yoosung. Ya udah deh, dengan kemampuan pas-pasan begini, saya nerbitin fict MM lagi.

Oh iya, pembaca udah pada tahu kan si pelayan itu rupanya MC? Aku kasih sedikit petunjuk kok di atas.

Tolong beri saran dan kritik ya.


End file.
